


last true mouthpiece

by nerbert



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Genderfluid Character, Genderswap, Ineffable Wives, Masturbation, She/her pronouns, Sort of? - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerbert/pseuds/nerbert
Summary: “It’s just,” Aziraphale slurred. Were they really on their third bottle already? “I’ve never been a girl before. Now it feels like I’ve been missing out.”Angels and demons have a conscious say in how their bodies conform to human ideas of gender. Crowley and Aziraphale play around with this.





	last true mouthpiece

Crowley would recognise those curls anywhere. She wasn’t expecting to find them this Monday morning in the most exclusive private girl’s school in London, but never the less there they were floating ethereally through a sea of students towards her. It’s only when they’re a couple of feet away does Crowley gaze down at the body attached to the fluffy golden hair.

“Fancy seeing you here, Angel.” Crowley almost pulls down her shades to get a proper look, if not for half the school surrounding them. It would be a dreadful shame to give away her cover before she got any real work done. Still, she couldn’t help but stare at the sight of her old adversary standing before her.

In all six thousand years, Crowley had never seen Aziraphale inhabit any body but his own soft, masculine frame. Even with her rampant imagination, she’d never thought to wonder what a more feminine version of Aziraphale would look like. The sight of him (or _her_) was a surprise not because it was different, because it was practically the same. No long hair or frilly frock, the only real difference was the kitten heels and the slightest suggestion of eye liner. She was even wearing the same bowtie (really Crowley should probably ask about the whole pronoun business).

“Crowley,” A soft, slightly higher voice than usual comes out her mouth. “Isn’t this a lovely surprise?”

“Could be better.” She grumbled, moving towards the much quieter classroom for Aziraphale to follow away from curious ears. “If I’d known, there really wouldn’t have been any reason for both of us to come.”

They hadn’t spoken of the arrangement in a few years. She hasn’t been keeping count too well, but Crowley is sure it’s probably her turn to do the dirty work. But if she had known, it would have spoiled the surprise of seeing Aziraphale like this.

“Mrs Fell, I presume?”

“Miss,” She gently corrects. “I’m not married. That’s how the custom goes, yes?”

“Something like that.” Crowley had put herself down as a Ms, just because she felt like it. She had made up a tragic backstory for her cover. Married three times, divorced twice. The last husband disappeared under such terrible circumstances she didn’t like to talk about. Crowley highly doubted this would come up in conversation, but she liked to have it there anyway. It made it much more fun.

The whole reason they had to take on feminine personas was for the sake of the job. Saint Agnes Girl’s School was funny in that it not only took in female students, but female staff and teachers as well. For Crowley it had been a no brainer to slip into stockings and a sleek, black pencil skirt. She’d even considered curling her hair for the occasion but settled on tying it back in a loose braid.

“Aren’t you playing it a little risky, working with all these nuns around?” Aziraphale asked, peaking through the window by the door. They still had another ten minutes before classes would start.

“Who did you think I was here to tempt?” She throws her arms out with a grin. All she had to do was sew a few seeds of doubt into the ranks and the pious nature of the school would crumble like rotten wood. “What are you doing here?”

“I am supposed to inspire one of the students.” She tucks her hands into the pockets of her pants. Crowley can’t tell, but surely they are the same pants Aziraphale always wears with a little tailoring. She almost wants to shake her head.

“Suppose there is no need for both of us to be here then.” Crowley mumbles, a little disappointed. She was so looking forward to corrupting the youth of today.

“I can’t back out now! Do you know how much work I had to put into miracle-ing up a all expenses paid luxury cruise just to get a vacancy here?”

“Neither can I. Terrible shame about the history teacher, she took a tumble down the stairs and they needed me on such short notice.”

“Suppose we’ll both just have to stay out of each other’s way like the old days.” Aziraphale huffed. “History, eh?”

“I’m perfectly qualified.”

“When you weren’t sleeping through half of it.” She said under her breath.

“That was one century. What are you supposed to be teaching anyway? _Please _don’t tell me theology.”

“Good heavens no, sounds terribly dull. I thought I’d try my hand at English.”

“Oh of course you would.” Crowley smiled. She reasoned by the end of the day Aziraphale would have a class of fourteen-year-olds standing on their desks chanting _oh captain, my captain!_

There had been very few recent films Aziraphale could say she had watched and enjoyed, but Dead Poet Society had been one of them. Crowley found it too depressing in the end. The last movie Crowley can remember Aziraphale enjoying as much as that had been Finding Nemo, which granted, was a work of art. Crowley found a great deal of enjoyment going to daytime cinemas in the 21st century. She loved a good, mindless action movie heaped with blood and gore. The occasional Tarantino film piqued her interest, really was a shame the bloke seemed to be a bit of a nob. 

They agreed to part ways from there, heading off to their respective classes. Throughout the day, Crowley managed to enjoy herself. The first class were doing ancient Greece and Crowley had so many stories for that. It had also felt nice to do away with the assumptions the girls had about the period. Yes, unfortunately the time had been rife with sexism, but she couldn’t believe how little was being taught these days about all the depraved and wild activities the Greeks got up to.

The next class was on Ancient Egypt, which Crowley knew significantly less about from first hand experience. She only went there once to see what all the fuss over this Moses business had been about. Still, she managed to get through ninety minutes with the lesson plan she was provided.

Then came lunch, where she found Aziraphale in the cafeteria frowning at what had landed on her plate. It wasn’t the same level of fine dining she was used to and made her wonder why this school was so bloody expensive if they were just going to serve up a pathetic attempt at roast beef. Crowley looked down at the cold lasagne on her plate and felt much the same.

“Dinner tonight after all this is over?” Aziraphale offers.

“I think I saw a Spanish restaurant just down the road from here. Haven’t had that in a while. How’s the job going?”

“All wrapped up.” Aziraphale smiled, momentarily forgetting the disappointing meal to steal a piece of garlic bread from Crowley’s plate. She wasn’t going to have it anyway.

“Already?” Crowley blinked. She really must get a wriggle on. There’s was a free period up next where she planned to strike.

“Getting slow?” Aziraphale took a sip of coffee from her Styrofoam cup.

“Slow? I’ll show you slow.” She grumbled as she stood up and charged into action. “Dinner at six. I’ll pick you up.”

Tempting the nuns hadn’t been a difficult affair. All it took was an hour following them around and a well-placed question. She only had to make them question the Almighty for a moment and the rest would come naturally. Crowley always had been good at asking the wrong questions at the right time. It was like setting up a row of dominos, the lightest nudge would topple the rest of them over one after the other. When the last period of the day came around, Crowley was satisfied enough with her work to let the exhausted class of seventeen-year-olds sleep at their desks. As they slept Crowley sifted through their dreams in search of temptations. She showed them visions of all they could accomplish by tearing down the establishments set before them. _Give them hell, _she whispered to them.

When the final bell rang, Crowley left for the staff room to pretend to work. She marked pop quizzes and lazily gave out A- ‘s and B+’s in a way that was sure to infuriate the classroom. Grade averages would nosedive, and chaos would surely follow. Humanity really made it too easy for her.

When it got close to six, she packed it in for the day and strolled around to the staff carpark where her beloved car was waiting for her. Such a shame the cars next to her had fell victim to an air strike from above. White bird shit had dripped down the windshields to harden, but the Bentley had been miraculously spared.

She drove around to the front of the school where Aziraphale was waiting for her.

“You’re still in that form.” Aziraphale blinked in surprise as she climbed into the passenger seat and saw her.

“So are you.” She countered. “Thought I might keep it for a while longer. It’s fun.”

“Yes, it suits you nicely.”

Crowley wasn’t sure how to take that compliment, so she decides best to ignore it. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you change form like this before.”

“I haven’t.” Aziraphale liked her body very much but she didn’t feel the need to play around with appearance like Crowley did. Back in the early days it hadn’t always been very nice being a woman, it always felt safer for Aziraphale to stay perceived as a man. The effects of that prejudice still lingered today. She always thought it was rather brave of Crowley to play with gender the way she had. “It doesn’t really suit me, does it?”

“Not suit you?”

“Not like how it suits you.”

Crowley almost swerves onto the pavement. “What do you mean?”

“Well, no matter how you look it always looks good on you. Your hair and the way you dress and, _everything _it looks natural on you. I just adjusted the suit measurements of my waist and bust, didn’t put the effort in. Not like you do.”

_You’re joking, right? _Crowley wanted to hiss. Instead she considered her thoughts for a moment. “It’s not about effort. It’s not…” Did Aziraphale really not think she looked good like this?

“You don’t have to look feminine to be beautiful.” Crowley started again. “I could take you to the closest lesbian bar and they’d be climbing all over you.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Aziraphale looked up at her with wide blue eyes. There was a hunger in those eyes, a sense of need. Crowley spent a long moment not looking at the road but giving Aziraphale a good once over. The way her hair curled over her forehead. The tantalising stretch of neck hidden under the collar of her shirt. The gentle curve of her body beneath that waistcoat. How could she not know?

“There are a lot of people these days who go after the soft butch look.” Crowley said, eyes firmly back on the road.

“Ah.” Was all her passenger said.

The restaurant wasn’t busy for a Monday night, so they didn’t have to wait (or miracle up a vacancy) for a table. They were seated in the corner at a table for two. They worked their way through the tapas selection, the food perfectly decent but the wine much better.

“It’s just,” Aziraphale slurred. Were they really on their third bottle already? “I’ve never been a girl before. Now it feels like I’ve been missing out.”

“On what? Chromosomes doesn’t change that much.” It seemed humanity was finally starting to catch up on Crowley’s long held belief there really wasn’t much difference between man and woman. It was all the same flesh shaped different. Nothing compared to the contrast between angels and demons.

“But, you know, it changes a couple of things.” Aziraphale leant over the table, eyes drooping a little. “Have you ever tried it like this?”

“Once or twice.” Crowley won’t pretend she doesn’t know what the angel is referring to.

“Well? Is it different?”

“I guess.” Crowley sighed. In honesty it had been a while.

Aziraphale hummed.

“What is it?”

“Just…Seems a shame not to try it out while I’m here.”

They’d tried things out before. Now and then when Aziraphale’s curiosity bubbled over every century or so. Crowley was only being a good friend in satiating those type of urges. It wouldn’t do for an angel to mess about with too many humans. Crowley enjoyed it too, not purely for the satisfaction of tempting an angel. She liked being with someone who knew her. Knew her in another body anyhow.

“What’s it like?” Aziraphale finally asked.

“It’s good. Different good. Less of a bang more of-”

“A whimper?”

“Not exactly. More drawn out.”

“Well I do like to take my time enjoying things.” Aziraphale supposed. A gentle smile played on her face and Crowley would give anything to know what she was imagining. She was beginning to sober up rather quickly as she felt the slow pulse of lust slither to life inside her.

“My schedule is looking pretty free at the moment.” Crowley attempted to sound casual, but she knew it was more than the wine making her blush.

“Would it be too much trouble to drive back to my place?”

“We’re not doing it in the Bentley. Not after last time.” Crowley could feel herself on the way to becoming impatient. If they didn’t head off soon, she’d give in and just fuck her in the Bentley anyway.

“Best ask for the bill now then.” Aziraphale waved over a waiter.

“What, no dessert?” Crowley joked.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.”

Crowley maintained a very reasonable 80mph all the way back to Soho. Aziraphale sat in silence next to her, content in flipping through the glovebox and sending subtle looks Crowley’s way. She decided against turning on the radio. The roar and screech of the Bentley making impossible turns through traffic kept her calm. When they pull up in front of the bookshop, Crowley threw the side door open before the engine was off.

“Someone is in a hurry.” Aziraphale laughed as she stepped out onto the pavement. Agonisingly slow she walked to the door and fished the key from her pocket. “It’s alright dear, we have all night.”

Crowley took a moment to breath. She closed her eyes and waiting for the click of the door unlocking before she followed Aziraphale inside. As always, the bookshop was warm, quiet and dusty. She decides not to make a point about that last part to Aziraphale, only because she has more important things on her mind. But honestly, would it kill her to vacuum occasionally?

“Where are we doing this?” Crowley wouldn’t object to right here, but it was difficult to find a surface that wasn’t covered in books. The only viable options were an old couch, Aziraphale’s desk, or the floor. Perhaps they should have gone back to Crowley’s.

“Upstairs?” Aziraphale offered. “Might be more comfortable.”

“You’ve got a bed up there?” Crowley asked, knowing full well the angel’s sleeping habits and lack thereof.

“It uh, hasn’t been used in a little while but yes.”

“Right.” Crowley made her way towards the stairs. She climbed the first two steps before she thought better of it. She turned around so she was face to face with Aziraphale trailing her and planted a kiss on her unsuspecting mouth. It was about the little joys, like the muffled noise of surprise she felt rather than heard against her lips. Aziraphale rose up on her toes to meet Crowley, her hands reaching to rest on her hips. Crowley rewarded this by bringing her hands to cup Aziraphale’s jaw and tilt her into a deeper embrace. She tasted of red wine and something sweet she couldn’t recall.

When Crowley pulled away, she took a moment to admire the light smudge of red that had transferred onto the angel’s lips. She began planning where else she would leave a trail of lipstick marks.

“The colour really suits you, dear.” She said softly. Aziraphale made no sign of hearing her, instead still gazing up at her shaded eyes.

She carefully took a hand off her hip to remove the glasses and place them in the front pocket of Crowley’s shirt. The extra weight made the V neck dip lower, down to her sternum and directly in line with Aziraphale’s eyes. Aziraphale desperately wanted to kiss her there. So she did.

“Fuck.” Crowley whispered, still unsure why she was still being quiet. There was no one around to hear them. She swore again, louder this time. Aziraphale, responded with hands around her ribs sweeping across the front of her silk blouse seeking for permission to keep going.

“Go on,” She told her, guiding a hand towards the line of pearly buttons. Ever the gentleman, or gentlewoman she supposed, Aziraphale undid the buttons carefully. She kept kissing her, eyes downcast and focusing on the inches of pale skin that revealed themselves. Crowley had chosen a lacy black bra, not really with this kind of activity in mind. In truth she just liked how they looked. The fact that Aziraphale seemed to like it too was a bonus.

Suddenly, Aziraphale grew impatient standing on the stairs. She wrapped her arms around Crowley’s waist and thighs and lifted her up, over her shoulder. The manoeuvre started a laugh out of Crowley as her angel carried her dutifully up the rest of the way. It was easy to forget how strong Aziraphale could be when she wanted to.

When they make it to the top of the landing, Aziraphale gently placed her back down on her feet. However, now that she’d gotten started, she saw no reason to slowdown again now. She took Crowley’s hand in her own, pressed a kiss to her knuckles and then pulled her along to the bedroom. She’d never had to say that she liked when Aziraphale took the reigns because Aziraphale already knew.

Crowley hasn’t seen Aziraphale’s bedroom. Truth be told when they fucked in the past at Aziraphale’s place they’d done it on the sofa. Perhaps it was because the previous dalliances had been so casual when this was something different. It wasn’t big or important, but for Aziraphale it was experimental and at the very least that warranted the extra comfort. The bedroom isn’t particularly large or lavish. It’s unassuming and cosy, with a queen bed and a table stacked high with books. The sheets and covers looked to be a few decades out of style, but all it all it looked warm and inviting. Crowley had done better with worse.

Aziraphale busied herself with taking off her shoes and leaving them lined up next to the door. For the novelty of it, Crowley did the same. Now that she was an inch shorter out of her heels, Aziraphale pulled her in for another kiss.

“What’s the plan, dear?” She asked and pressed another kiss to Crowley’s cheek.

“It’s your night.” Crowley offered and ran her finger’s through her short blonde curls. Crowley always had ideas about how she might like a night to go, but those plans always felt unfinished without Aziraphale’s input.

“What do you suggest we start with?” Aziraphale asked with the same intonation she might ask a waiter about the entrée menu.

“It’s best when you go slow.” Crowley swayed her hips and tugged on Aziraphale’s bowtie. Foreplay was always nice, but Crowley found in a vagina having body it was even nicer. She undid the tartan bowtie and started on the white button-down. Finally, with the base of that delicious neck exposed Crowley could swoop down and bite it. Aziraphale let out a gasp.

With her mouth still exploring her clavicle, Crowley unbuttoned the rest of the way down and got the shirt off. Knowing how Aziraphale would complain if she didn’t, she carefully placed the shirt on the chair by the window so it wouldn’t get crumpled on the floor. She had no regard for her own clothes and thoroughly enjoyed throwing her own shirt down by her feet.

“Really, Crowley.” Aziraphale sighed anyway. Crowley decided the best way to stop the incoming lecture on proper clothing care was the reach around and unhook the back of Aziraphale’s bra. She wondered to herself how many times it had taken the angel to hook it up correctly for the first time. Crowley herself had taken a while to master that particular art.

While nothing fancy, Crowley knew an expensive bra when she saw one. Sure, it lacked lace or frills or bows, but the fabric itself was soft and the straps were satin. Aziraphale always did appreciate good craftmanship.

“Maybe next time I should go for something a little flashier.” She mused aloud.

“What I would do to see you in lingerie, Angel.” Crowley said, revelling at the thought. Each year they had those Victoria Secret shows, but what was that compared to an actual angel in lingerie?

“You should pick something out for me.”

It takes all of Crowley’s inner strength not to throw her down on the bed and have her wicked way with her. She had promised Aziraphale something slow and sensual, and she didn’t like to go back on her promise. She put a pin in the lingerie thought to return to later. Oh, she’d make Aziraphale rue that suggestion.

She slid the nice, albeit plain bra off and put it down next to her shirt. Now Aziraphale’s chest was something Crowley had yet to explore properly. In the other body he hadn’t been particularly sensitive, and she was curious to see if that would be different. She wonders if Aziraphale had a conscious choice with regards to cup size. If she had, it was a wise choice to not go for anything too large on the first go around. Crowley had been surprised when not even substantial breast size had taken time to adjust to. The new distribution of weight, the change in posture, and just a bit of backpain getting used to it all at once.

All this was to say she really enjoyed the first time she leant down and kissed Aziraphale’s breasts. Aziraphale seemed to enjoy it too, sliding her hands through Crowley’s hair.

“Hmm. That is a little different.” She mused to herself. “May I try?”

Crowley pulled back and wordlessly unhooked her own bra. With very little hesitation Aziraphale leant forward to continue kissing down her sternum and over the tops of her breasts.

“Oh fuck.” She exclaimed the first time Aziraphale mouthed her nipple with just a barest hint of teeth. Just as it seemed, Crowley was still more sensitive than Aziraphale in this regard.

Aziraphale pulled her over to the bed so she could lie with Crowley straddling her hips. She continued kissing and nipping at her chest and Crowley really began to rock into it. It’s a little trickier with her skirt riding up to her thighs to get good friction than it is in her usual skinny jeans. Her ass really does look great in those, too. Crowley was really starting to get into a rhythm when she realised something.

“Oh,” Aziraphale looked down and the hard line pressing against her thigh. “That’s unexpected.”

_Way to fucking go, idiot. _Crowley said to herself as she stopped in her tracks. This morning had all been a bit of a rush getting ready, had she really forgotten what bits where what?

“Shit.” Crowley surged backwards. She dragged a frustrated hand through her hair, half undone from the braid. She wondered if it was too late to go outside and find the nearest pond to jump into. “Sorry about that. Sort of forgot. Be a moment.”

“Crowley, it’s fine.” Aziraphale leant up on her elbows and gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing we haven’t done before.”

“But weren’t we going for something different here?”

“You can’t be the Serpent of Eden without it.”

“Did you really just make that joke about my dick?” Crowley gaped as Aziraphale burst into giggles.

“No, that’s the only thing I’m calling it from now on. Come here, foul serpent!” She beckoned towards Crowley’s crotch.

“Please don’t call my dick foul.” She sighed, lying back down on the bed.

“No, you’re right. It’s a _very nice, little-” _Aziraphale was cut off when Crowley jumped on her. If there’s one thing she knew about her, it’s that Aziraphale was ticklish and she would use it to her advantage. Aziraphale laughed and wriggled beneath her and forgot the whole serpent business. This led Crowley to finally getting Aziraphale out of those linen trousers. Now the real fun could begin.

She started with a deliberate string of kisses across Aziraphale’s belly. She was still a little ticklish, but she tried her best not to wriggle as Crowley worked. She relaxed into the touch and closed her eyes. Crowley’s lips drifted down to her hips and lingered there for more than a moment. With one gentle hand she urged Aziraphale’s knees apart. She had yet to decide on a favourite part of Aziraphale’s body, but the thighs were certainly up there. Wide and warm and just so inviting, Crowley was looking forward to resting her head there for the foreseeable future.

This was a crucial moment. She knew Aziraphale was turned on, but when she kissed and sucked at her thighs and looked down to see a slightly dark patch spread across Aziraphale’s underwear she knew she was on the right path. She bit down on the meat of her inner thigh, just to hear how Aziraphale moaned. Oh yes, all the trouble today had been worth it just for this. Perhaps they could go back to the school some time and Crowley could have her way with her locked away in a classroom. It would just be delightful to have the angel sighing like this over a desk, trying desperately hard not to get caught.

She knew Aziraphale wouldn’t mind the bruises on her thighs, but Crowley still wanted to be gentle. It was the most satisfying way to watch Aziraphale come apart.

“Is this slow enough for you, darling?” Crowley asked, rubbing her palm against the wet spot just to as one might rub salt into a wound.

“I do believe snails go about it faster than this.”

Crowley doesn’t know enough about snails to argue, but the fact Aziraphale was speaking in complete sentences meant they’re not there yet. Then, an idea popped into her head. She pulled away completely and rested on her knees.

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open as she looked over to pout at the demon.

“It just seems unfair you know, you haven’t had the chance to test out this body for yourself yet. It wouldn’t be right for me to just barge in here and do everything for you.”

Aziraphale blinked at her.

“You should get to explore it for yourself first.”

“Do I have to do everything myself around here?” She sighed sitting up and looking at the state of her thighs.

“That’s what you get for trying to outsource the job.” Crowley laid down on her side next to her. She knew how much Aziraphale loved the occasional opportunity to indulge in a little sloth. Crowley loved the opportunity to deny her that, if only because she naturally loved seeing Aziraphale get all worked up. Truly, she also just loved the idea of seeing Aziraphale’s soft and manicured hands (short nails, perhaps she had planned this) find pleasure in herself. “Go on, I’ll talk you through it.”

Aziraphale laid down again, firmly planting her feet a little further apart. She got to work with her right hand gently palming over her slick panties as Crowley had done before. Aziraphale was a quick study.

“Take them off.” Crowley insisted. She slid the panties down to her knees and kicked them off. This time she didn’t make a point of folding them and putting them away with the rest of her clothes. Finally, Crowley got to see for herself. As she hoped and expected, Aziraphale hadn’t gone for an overly shaved look. The light brown hair was thick and curly just as it was everywhere else on Aziraphale’s body. She smiled as Aziraphale parted through with her fingers to reveal her pink, wet pussy. Her index finger hovered over the folds of her labia unsure of where to start.

“Beautiful,” She murmured. “Go on. Touch yourself.”

Aziraphale did as she was told, running her finger through the wetness and landing on her clit. She made a small noise of interest. Crowley remembered her first time touching herself in a body like this. She’d been lying in a similar position as Aziraphale, oh but what she’d have done to have her by her side that first miraculous time.

“How does it feel?”

“Good.” Aziraphale settled on after a moment of contemplation. She gently rubbed her clit with the pad of one finger, then tried again with two.

“Try going in little circles.”

“Clockwise or counter-clockwise?”

“Dealer’s choice.”

Aziraphale settled on counter clockwise and set to work. She seemed to appreciate the direction, every now and then Crowley reminded her not to go too fast. Crowley herself settled into watching the show: The mounting pleasure on Aziraphale’s face, the steady rise and fall of her chest, the thrust of her fingers and the slightly slick noise it made. When Aziraphale really began to get into a rhythm, Crowley decided to reward her. She ran a hand up Aziraphale’s side, playing with her tits and squeezing her thighs. She appreciated the input and let out a soft moan.

“Crowley, I can’t. Can’t keep this slow. It’ll kill me.” Her breathing came through a little faster.

“How does it feel?”

“Uhng” Was her most eloquent reply, which pleased Crowley greatly. She must be getting close.

“That’s it, Angel.” She brushes her hand lower until it met with Aziraphale’s. They both shuddered. She rubbed Aziraphale’s clit with her thumb and began using her fingers to explore her entrance. She moved her fingers away when Aziraphale’s hand began exploring herself and returned her attention of her throbbing clit. She had done so well, she deserved a little reward.

Honestly, looking at her now, how had Aziraphale thought she wasn’t attractive like this? She was angelic on a regular day, but over the years Crowley had seen past that. It was only their human vessels, but she was still just so beautiful. Her skin was warm and pink with pleasure, her long lashes fluttering on her cheeks like butterfly wings. Lying back like this, her hair was a mess. The way the curls fanned out on the bed she could almost imagine them forming a halo. It was all Aziraphale, and it was all Crowley ever wanted.

Often, they had wondered if these activities would get them into trouble, but the years had gone on without either side mentioning it. It was a relief to Crowley; her lot weren’t the type to send rude notes after all. There was the part of her that argued she should be rewarded for sullying a holy vessel, but deep down it was a poor excuse. She could never do that to Aziraphale. The angel enjoyed every aspect of earthly delights. Nothing could pass her lips as a sin when she loved it so pure and whole-heartedly. Yes, Crowley knew Aziraphale loved her like she loved all things. The selfish part of Crowley didn’t think that sort of love could ever be enough, but she could never dare to yearn for more. The love of an angel was stock standard, the love of a demon was a consuming and terrible thing. So she contented herself with only this much love.

Crowley switched up the pattern of her strokes, but more importantly, she finally upped the intensity. When her strokes began to speed up, Aziraphale began to really moan in earnest. She was so close Crowley could practically taste it, which gave her a lot of great ideas on what to try next.

Another round of faster clockwise strokes and the muscles across her abdomen began to tense and ripple. Aziraphale’s jaw went slack and her eye’s shut. As she came for the first time like this, Crowley kept stroking gently.

“Not too sensitive?” She asked when Aziraphale was up to speaking again.

“It’s good.”

“You know, one of the best parts of these bodies is multiple orgasms.”

“So I’ve heard.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley expectantly. “Are you going to actively participate this time?”

Crowley had never called her a pillow princess before, but this was closest she’d come. She decided against it, only because Aziraphale would find a way to pay her back. Now that entrees were out of the way, Crowley properly got to work. She found herself back between Aziraphale’s legs and decided to take the snake comment to heart. It wasn’t the first time Aziraphale had practically screams under the ministrations of her tongue and she doubted it would be the last.

She lapped at the salty skin, saliva adding to the generous wetness. She traced her tongue around the folds of her labia and thoroughly enjoyed taking her time. Then she pounced: sucking on Aziraphale clit until she screamed and came again. Only Crowley decided she wasn’t done there. She used the slickness coating her hands to finger the inside of her walls.

“This alright?” She asked looking up at Aziraphale’s face dripping with sweat. Crowley’s was dripping too for slightly different reasons.

“If you stop now, I’ll never talk to you again.”

Crowley took the threat to heart and enjoyed watching Aziraphale come yet again when she found the perfect spot inside her. After three in a row it seemed a good moment to let her catch her breath.

“Wow.” Is all Aziraphale said for a few minutes. “Right, come on. Get over here.”

“Hmm?” Crowley’s yellow eyes blinked.

“It’s your turn.” She beckoned.

Crowley got up enough to shimmy her way out of her skirt and stockings before lying back down closer to Aziraphale. This felt much more familiar. They’d done this many times. Crowley slung a leg over Aziraphale’s thigh as her hands reached down to encircle her cock. She’d been hard for quiet a while now and the helping hand came as instant relief. She sighed happily and let her forehead bury into Aziraphale’s shoulder as she jerked her off. She was thorough and knew exactly what she liked so it really didn’t take long at all. When the warm come spurted through her fingers, she vanished the mess away with a quick handwave. They tried to keep miracles in the bedroom to a minimum. It wasn’t like any of their higher-ups where paying them too much attention, but there was no need to get frivolous.

“Thanks.” She said to Aziraphale’s collarbone and puller herself closer. Aziraphale had too much grace to ever gloat over how much Crowley liked cuddling. She liked it too, it was just more surprising for demons to revel in such affection.

“Tired already?” Aziraphale murmured in a voice that could be considered sultry if angels were capable of that.

“What did you have in mind?” Crowley asked already feeling herself regret it.

“Well, that thing with your tongue was wonderful and it got me thinking.” Aziraphale mused like she didn’t already know the word for cunnilingus.

“Alright, but once more and then I’m tapping out.”

“Actually, I wanted to try on you.”

Crowley opened an eye to look at her. She was looking back with sincere intent.

“If you’re not feeling up to it, I understand. It’s probably a bit of effort switching bodies as this stage.”

“No, no trouble at all.” She sat up and in an instant her cock was gone. No puff of smoke, that just seemed a bit crass. 

Aziraphale looked delighted. She carefully detached herself from Crowley and positioned herself sitting on top of her thighs. She gave Crowley an almost chaste peck on the lips before moving back to get into the position Crowley had taken on her. As advised, she started slowly, this time getting to pay Crowley’s slender thighs some much wanted attention. She couldn’t help herself wrap her legs over Aziraphale’s shoulders and squeezed a little. Old snakey habits die hard.

This time Aziraphale didn’t start with her fingers but dove right in with the tip of her tongue. Her boldness was rewarded in dividends. She was gentle, seeking out Crowley’s clit and caressing it with the tip. Then, she flattened her tongue out to lick in earnest and Crowley shuddered. It was so unfair how quickly Aziraphale picked up on what to do. Crowley was constantly having to learn new moves to remain one step ahead. She dared not think of that day when Aziraphale finally overtook her.

Then, just to turn it all back on her, Aziraphale sucked on Crowley’s clit. She flicked her tongue as she did so and it would have made Crowley angry to see her work used against her except for the fact it felt so damn good. The only right thing to do was to grip Aziraphale’s hair and hold on for the ride.

Crowley came on her tongue quickly and Aziraphale knew better than to stop and leave it there. She kept going, this time adding her fingers into the mix. With two fingers pumping inside her Crowley came again. Then she came a third time because Aziraphale didn’t let up and started fucking her in earnest and honestly it wouldn’t be right to stop it there. She slowed down the pace after that, pulling out eventually and giving time for Crowley to revel in the aftershocks. Aziraphale ran an experimental finger over her clit and she hissed at the sensitivity.

“Sorry, dear.” Aziraphale kissed her stomach to apologise. “Shall we get under the blankets?”

“Mmm.” Crowley mumbled at the idea but waited for Aziraphale to lift her over onto the pillows. She pulled the duvet over them both and burrowed into Aziraphale’s side. “You going to sleep?”

“Might stay up a bit and read.” She patted the stack of books by the bed. In the back of her head Crowley wondered if Aziraphale had planned that too. “You should rest. Is it alright if I keep the light on?”

Crowley mumbled in affirmative and felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. It wasn’t how she planned to end her day when she started it this morning, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was almost asleep when the thought came to her.

“Four to three.” She said and frowned.

“What was that, dear?”

“I came four times, you only three.” She Crowley went back and counted, the extra time of Aziraphale jerking her off left things lopsided.

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed.” She lied.

If Crowley wasn’t so comfortable right now, she’d come up with something to do about it. She’d just have to settle on making it up in the morning. Their competitive streak would die with them. She decided she really wanted Aziraphale to sit on her face and be suffocated in those pillowy thighs. Or, she could convince Aziraphale to fuck her with her cock if it was something Aziraphale was interested in. They hadn’t talked about it yet. Or maybe she’d just settle on teasing Aziraphale for hours until she couldn’t take it anymore. Either way, there was a score to settle.

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Why did I write this?


End file.
